


Four Mythology Ficlets

by rose_griffes



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Lee/Angst, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-27
Updated: 2007-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_griffes/pseuds/rose_griffes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She prays to the daughters of Zeus, Artemis and Aphrodite. She doesn't know she prays to us."  Four short fics with mythology themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Mythology Ficlets

**Boomer**  
Once you prayed to the gods, then you woke up as one. You're immortal, powerful and dangerous. You don't revel in it; desperate to be the girl again, the girl who smiled and lost at cards, who messed up her landings, who made a good man break his promise just to be with you... You cling to the last shreds of that girl and try to remember how it felt.

Craving to be human, to hurt and love and laugh and frak and die with someone you love crying nearby; you want to be with the humans but they look at you as a god now. Their eyes are fearful and downcast and they whisper prayers when you walk by.

You take that child, child of your sister; she could be your baby. Child will save you, but it doesn't. The god-shell swallows you; you lose your humanity in your power. You swallow the child, you're Cronus who swallowed his own children and they slice you open to save the child, words cutting (neck broken), you lie there bleeding, childless, a god dying... but you can't die.

  
 **Lee**  
How long had this gold-tipped arrow been lodged in him? She was beautiful when she hunted. Maybe that was her true calling. She stalked her prey and he couldn't look away but unlike Apollo of old he hadn't chased her (until he did), hadn't gone after her until he thought she would escape to another. For a brief moment he was Apollo chasing his Daphne; she ran and peeked back at him, her hair flowing loose over her shoulders. He caught her and reveled in the victory. It was only after that she turned away, took root elsewhere. Arrow to the heart, he can't remove it or he'll die. She was forever out of reach.

Then the huntress comes back to life, taunting him; he's the hunted now. He runs slowly, a stitch in his side from the arrow wound. She entwines around him, offers to catch him and he finds he's been rooted, bound in place, arms have become branches. They're both rooted, across a river of salt, of tears and he yearns to touch her but the salt river is poison and he can never have her because to have her is death to him where he's planted now.

  
 **Leoben**  
I see the images that flow past her of her false gods; I know more of them than she does. The stories of their counterfeit gods are lies. (I know lies.) These stories contain more than is seen, they show the patterns of humanity's flaws. Their first gods were the Titans. Gaea, Uranus, Cronus; mother, son become lover and child become destroyer. Humans are like the Titans; then the pattern is remade.

Zeus, child of Cronus, leader of the Olympians; he saves his siblings and overthrows his father. We're children of humanity as those Olympians were the children of the Titans, children who overthrew the parents. We're made in their image but we're stronger. We know our true God and He is without flaws.

She prays to the daughters of Zeus, Artemis and Aphrodite. She doesn't know she prays to us. Unknowing, she seeks that perfect image, in all of her flawed beauty.

  
 **Kara**  
Four months in the underworld. She can't remember if Persephone stayed longer. They both came back but Kara didn't come back alone. He's a shade whom no one else acknowledges but she hears him, she sees him. Lord of the dead.

She had swallowed the pomegranate seeds and would have to return to the underworld. How many seeds, how long in the underworld? She swallowed the lie--this is your daughter.

Or maybe she had fed him seeds--two kisses and two times a lie that he willingly believed. But it's not a lie now because all the other loves in her life had burned into ash even before she went into the underworld with him.

When Sam kisses her she feels his warm skin and wonders how long before he becomes a statue to grace the tomb of their marriage.

Hades came up from the underworld, following her now because of the seeds he swallowed, the seeds she gave him. He's always there and Demeter doesn't care; mother pushes her toward him and it's all she deserves, all she can be is a consort to death.

Drown or burn she's still in the underworld.

**Author's Note:**

> Written during mid-season three. (I read way too much mythology as a kid and it shows.)


End file.
